Last Spell
Last Spell is the fifth episode of the second season of Netflix's original series, Castlevania. __TOC__ Synopsis :The Belmont Hold is discovered. Dracula's War Council goes to war with itself. Plot Castle Dracula, 1476 High atop the castle's battlements, Isaac releases Godbrand's ashes into the wind. Below, Carmilla contacts her forces through a magic mirror, informing them to assemble at Braila. A knock at her door draws her attention, revealing that a vampire who has been searching for Godbrand has no luck. Carmilla believes that it would be impossible for Godbrand to go unnoticed in the castle. Belmont Estate Sypha searches through the books of the Belmont library while Alucard praises her for her ease with books despite coming from an oral-based history tradition. Sypha starts to doubt her people's ways as she realizes that the vast amount of information in the Belmont library simply would not have been able to be remembered by the Speakers. Alucard is also worried that Sypha is not close to Trevor, who he believes to be a drunk and self-destructive. Sypha defends Trevor, then finds a potential clue in one of the books she is reading. It is written in a language based in Adamic, and Sypha needs another book, written in High Remembrance, to translate it fully. Dracula's Castle Hector meets with Isaac outside the castle to discuss the war. He is afraid that the constant bickering between Dracula and his generals is hindering their plan and wants to work out an orderly strategy. Hector admits to believing that he saw vampires as a united force with a singular purpose, but that view has been diminished during the war. He convinces Isaac to support the plan to attack Braila, assuring his fellow forgemaster that there is no betrayal at work. Isaac agrees to the plan even though he knows it would make Carmilla happy, but realizes that giving her what she wants might quieten her for a while. Hector reports his success in convincing Isaac to support their plan to Carmilla. He also informs her that the night creatures he forged for her are soon to reach their destination. Carmilla is pleased by Isaac's support and plans to wait a small while before going to Dracula as a united front, knowing that he would agree with the counsel of both his forgemasters. Isaac confers with Dracula, telling him of Hector's proposal and the need to attack Braila. Dracula wonders if Hector is still loyal but Isaac believes he is and that his motivations are simply to stop the infighting in the war council. Isaac also knows that discontent is high but does not think it would move to an actual coup against Dracula, especially if he gives them what they want by agreeing to attack Braila. Dracula begins to reminiscence about the when he actually cared about killing humans, such as when he was disrespected by the merchants of Kronstadt. Dracula spent days planning his revenge and slaughter the forty merchants who had offended him. Hector and Carmilla arrive to present their plan to Dracula. Although seemingly indifferent to the actual details, Dracula agrees to move the castle to Braila when Isaac supports their plan. Dracula does not care about the details and simply wants all of the humans to die. Leaving Dracula's presence, Carmilla reveals that she is taking control because she is surrounded by what she sees as animals, children and weak old men. Now that Hector is implicated in her plot, the only way for him to survive is to see the plan through. Belmont Estate Sypha discovers that one of the Belmont family was working on a locking spell to eliminate Dracula's advantage of being able to transport his castle through magical means. Sypha is sure that she can complete the spell and lock Dracula's castle in one place to allow them access. Above, Hector's night creatures arrive and begin trying to access the library. Cast *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *James Callis as Alucard *Alejandra Reynoso as Sypha Belnades *Graham McTavish as Count Dracula *Theo James as Hector *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Isaac Quotes gazes at the sun when he sets foot outside of Dracula's Castle with Isaac. He closes his eyes and lets out a calming sigh. The latter, however, is disinterested. :Hector: You can spend so long in the castle that you can forget how the sun feels. Don't you think? Isaac: I like the castle. looks at Hector without turning around. :Isaac: The stone stays cool no matter where we are. Hector: You like the cold? Isaac: When I'm cold, I can eat meat or throw a cloak on. I spent my whole life in hot places. You can't escape heat. turns his head back around and walks away. :Isaac: Keep walking. Vampires have sharp ears, and you said we needed to talk. turns around as well to follow him. :Hector: You're concerned about them hearing us? Isaac: I'm not a fool, Hector. If you weren't concerned, you wouldn't want the conversation out in the daylight. Hector: I just didn't want to be interrupted by argument. Isaac: They are good at arguing. Hector: I used to liken them to wolves or bats. A strong sense of community, acting as one. But lately... I see the vampires as cats. Swiping, hunting, or ignoring each other. Isaac: You think of vampires as animals? Hector: In a way. They are pure creatures. They have grace. Forgemasters stop to watch a fox stick its paw into a river to find a fish to bite. :Hector: Animals don't act with malice. Isaac: Cats play with their food all the time. fox they are watching catches a fish in its mouth shortly afterwards. :Hector: True. But it's not malicious. There's joy in it. Isaac: Not for the food. and Hector carry on their hike. As it drags on, it takes them straight into the woods. :Sypha: See? God hates me! Gallery Castlevania_at_sunrise.png Isaac_scatters_the_ashes.png Entrance_to_the_belmont's_library.png Sypha_takes_an_interest_in_books.png Hector_looks_to_the_sun.png A_morning_walk.png Vampires_are_pure_creatures.png Hector_you_are_a_marvel.png Mourning_the_impaled.png So_long_as_they_have_to_die.png God_hates_me.png References de:Ein letzter Spruch Category:Season 2 Episodes